Herrscher of the Void
|origin = Guns Girl Z Honkai Impact 3 |occupation = Guinea Pig of Schicksal's Babylon Tower (formerly) 2nd Herrscher of the New World Goddess of the Armageddon Forces Queen of the Houkai |skills = |hobby = |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Genocidal Misanthrope}} Born as Sirin (in Chinese: 西琳, Xī Lín) and later known as Herrscher of the Void (in Chinese: 空之律者), also known as Queen of the Void, Second Ruler of the New World, Queen of the Houkai, Ultimate Ruler, Second Herrscher/Lawman, God Kiana and Goddess of the Void is one of the three main antagonists (alongside Otto Apocalypse and Honkai God/God Kiana) of the popular ongoing Chinese iOS/Android game Honkai Impact 3 and its prequel Guns Girl Z (also known as Houkai Gakuen 2). Due to her widely important role she also appears in numerous other fictional works related to the Guns Girl Series as the overarching antagonist, becoming the most influential villain in Asian mobile games to date yet. She was born as the reincarnation of God Kiana/Sirin, the central antagonist of the prequel game set in the Old World Guns Girl Z who turns out to be her previous persona from the past and the responsible for creating Honkai Impact 3 New World after she reseted the reality. She will also appear in the 2020 game Honkai Impact 4th as a recurring antagonist. She is a playable character (rare character) introduced as the overarching antagonist in the first 4 Chapters of the game (and all of its previous arcs, comic books and side-stories), the main antagonist of the chapters 5-9, the major and final antagonist in the Moon Shadow comic, the main protagonist of 2nd Lawman prequel comic book, a posthumous antagonist in the Honkai Impact 3rd manga and a major character in the 4koma comics. Although she is a servant of the overall main antagonist (God Kiana) Herrscher of the Void is the biggest threat faced by the protagonists, the most dangerous and dreadful Herrscher of history for unleashing two Apocalypses upon humankind since Herrscher of the Erosion the 12th Ruler of the Old World who started the Second Apocalypse in 1470 with the Black Death in the New World. Sirin was born in Siberia and was once an poor orphan girl who used to be one of the test subjects of Schicksal's Babylon Tower's research department, where she was daily tortured with drugs and suffered brutal human experiments. Once she awakened the power of the 2nd Herrscher within her, she immediately went on a rampage and killed all 322 scientists of the facility, including some of other children out of spite and hatred. As the new queen of the Houkai race, she threw her humanity away to become a Herrscher and the Will of God (God Kiana) and begun to hunt down Valkyries and humans alike all across the world, becoming a brutal terrorist with the blood of thousands in her hands until her defeat by the hands of the 2nd Lawman. Later, she made a deal with the Honkai God to gain even more power and used her new powers to destroy multiples continents with debris of the moon, killing a large portion of mankind before starting the 2nd Honkai War and by consequence the Armageddon. With the war, she founded her own army of Houkai and Pseudo-Herrschers. After her first death 15 years ago (2000), she would later reincarnate in the body of the main heroine in 2015, Kiana Kaslana (K-423) after the latter was fused with parts of her core by Otto Apocalypse. During the events of Shadow Moon arc, she takes over her mind after being fused with the Gem of Death and tries to destroy Singapore but failed. 1 year later, she attempts to break her host's sanity by tormeting her with nightmares of the past. Months later, she takes over Kiana's body again and proceeded to spread destruction and chaos to the entire planet with volcanic activities, starting the Fourth Apocalypse and pushing humankind to a near-extinction state before her third defeat by the sacrifice of Murata Himeko. Sirin is voiced by Wang Xiaotong in the original Chinese version of the game and Sakura Tange in the Japanese version of the game. In her God Kiana's form she is voiced by Shanxin in the Chinese original version and Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version, whom also voices Agnese Sanctis from Toaru no Majutsu no Index, Sugar from One Piece, Nora from Noragami and Melona from Queen's Blade. Official Description Sirin was the Second Ruler of the New World after Welt Joyce and Young. She dominated the power of the void. She became a ruler and started the Second Impact in 2000, at a Schicksal laboratory and has pulled the whole North Siberia into her void realm. Rumours say that she was inhumanely experimented on and tortured by the tests and therefore awakened the ruler consciousness inside of her. Sirin perished together with S-rank Valkyrja Cecilia Shania and four other A-rank Valkries (Squad Snow Wolf) in a series of nuclear explosions caused by a rain of missiles from Schicksal. After Sirin's death, her Ruler core has been divided into four parts, they are called the Domination of Thunder, the Crave of Storm, the Silence of Death and the Contamination of Flame. The four different parts are kept seperately by Schicksal and Anti-Entropy. In order to reappear Sirin's power, Otto Apocalypse has created K-423 using Sirin's DNA and techniques that cloned Theresa, his niece. However, this makes Sirin alive within K-423 and possesses a considerable amount of power, which is just as Otto secretly planned. Normally Sirin's power doesn't normally show up, but in some special conditions, her power would burst, dealing a large scale of destruction. The mysterious sound in Kiana's (K-423) head is actually Sirin's, but she doesn't have a clue. In 2016, the alliance of Far East Branch rebels and AE successfully made a bridgehead at Schicksal HQ, but Rita Rossweisse and Fu Hua managed to defeat the rebel forces led by Himeko Murata and Dr. Tesla. The awakened Sirin (using Kiana's body as a host) then made her appearance and attacked the rebel forces as well. Sirin (acting through her host body Kiana) wreaked havoc, defeating Mei and taking the Gem of Conquest from her. While the battle raged on, Fu Hua secretly freed Himeko and Tesla. The latter then ventured through the Helheim labs and located a prototype Godsbane battlesuit (Vermilion Knight: Eclipse) and an anti-Honkai serum. Himeko armed herself and arrived at the battle scene where she fought the 2nd Herrscher Sirin. In desperation, Einstein unleashed an underpowered blast of the anti-Honkai beam. Though appearing to be wounded, Sirin was able to seek refuge in Imaginary Space. Benares, Sirin's dragon, then attacked the Hyperion. Himeko bested the beast, only to be dragged into Imaginary Space where the fully recovered Sirin fought her again. After a brutal fight, Himeko managed to deliver the anti-Honkai serum, freeing Kiana from Sirin's possession. Meanwhile, Theresa and Anti-Entropy forces were forced to flee Schicksal HQ when defeat seemed certain. Sirin's reawakening had initiated a global scale disaster that devastated the entire planet for four months. Only several large cities remained standing. The whereabouts of Himeko and Kiana, however, remained elusive. Data Files Data files found in the Chibi Dorm of the game. Herrscher of the Void Status * Birthday: December 7 *Gender: Female *Organization: N/A *Height: 163cm *Weight: 49kg *Place of Birth: Unknown Valkyrie Armor Story 1 2000 CE: Celine, the 2nd Herrscher, was finally defeated when humanity struck back with concerted effort. Her Herrscher cores fell into the hands of Schicksal and Anti-Entropy. This marked the beginning of Project Celine, a plan that will alter the destiny of all those involved. Valkyrie Armor Story 2 K423 is the only Herrscher clone that managed to survive. Her DNA was spliced with genes of Kiana Kaslana, the daughter of Siegfried Kaslana and Cecilia Schariac, the two most powerful warriors of Schicksal. The clone was prepared as a physical host for the reawakened Herrscher and help Schicksal control her powers. After 18 years of hard work, the Herrscher of the Void appeared once more in the physical world. Valkyrie Armor Story 3 When compared to previous records of the Herrscher's temperment, the re-awakened Herrscher seemed to have limited vocabulary and strange aloofness. Perhaps she has yet to fully adapt to the modern world and her new host body. Celine's soul did not change at all. Once she gains complete control over the host body, the mad and arrogant personality of the Herrscher of the Void shall surface once more. Just keep in mind that another soul shares her physical form. Sirin (memories) Status * Activity: Siberia *Stats: Chaotic Evil *Area of Achievement: ??? *Height: 155cm *Weight: 42kg *Place of Birth: Belarus Stigma Memory Clip 1 Stigma Memory Clip 2 Stigma Memory Clip 3 Stigma Memory Clip 4 Stigma Memory Clip 5 Overview A sociopathic, narcissistic and sadistic entity who is the second Ruler after Welt Joyce, and dominated the power of the void. She became a ruler and started the Second Impact in 2000, at a Schicksal laboratory and has pulled North Siberia into her void realm. Rumors say that she was inhumanely experimented on and tortured by the tests and therefore awakened the ruler consciousness inside of her. Sirin perished together with S-rank Valkyrja Cecilia Schariac and four other A-rank Valkyries (Squad Snow Wolf) in a series of nuclear explosions caused by a rain of missiles from Schicksal. After Sirin's death, her Ruler core has been divided into four parts, they are called the Domination of Thunder, the Crave of Storm, the Silence of Death and the Contamination of Flame. The four different parts are kept separately by Schicksal and Anti-Entropy. This marked the beginning of Project Celine, a plan that will alter the destiny of all those involved. In the current game era (Honkai Impact 3rd) Otto Apocalypse has created K-423 using Sirin's DNA and techniques that cloned Theresa Apocalypse, his niece. However, this makes Sirin alive within K-423 and possesses a considerable amount of power, which is just as Otto secretly planned. K423 is the only Herrscher clone that managed to survive. Her DNA was spliced with genes of Kiana Kaslana, the daughter of Siegfried Kaslana and Cecilia Schariac, the two most powerful warriors of Schicksal. The clone was prepared as a physical host for the reawakened Herrscher and help Schicksal control her powers. Sirin's power doesn't normally show up, but in some special conditions, her power would burst dealing a large scale of destruction. The mysterious sound in Kiana's (K-423) head is actually Sirin's, but she doesn't have a clue. When compared to previous records of the Herrscher's temperment, the re-awakened Herrscher seemed to have limited vocabulary and strange aloofness. Perhaps she has yet to fully adapt to the modern world and her new host body. Sirin's soul did not change at all. Once she gains complete control over the host body, the mad and arrogant personality of the Herrscher of the Void shall surface once more. After 16 years of hard work, the Herrscher of the Void ascended onto the physical world once again to law wake to humanity. Personality Human In the past, Sirin was naïve and innocent, believing that living in the Babylon tower would be a better place to live rather than living as a poor orphan. However, it turns out it was a lie and she was forced to live all days being used as a guinea pig in human experiments. She was a shy girl who is always kind and sweet towards others, even going out of her way to assist a stranger. She is selfless and self-depreciating as she thinks lowly of herself and values other people’s happiness more than her own. She was young and optimistic, as she always sees the good in everyone and even went as far to bury children she never met before. She was very sensitive and feels insulted easily. Moreover, she was easily scared of things around her such as the Shicksal doctors and the tower she was being kept in. She usually lets her emotions out and has a holding them in. At times, she accidentally is too honest and blabbers out the truth. Despite her introverted personality, she is social and talkative so she isn't a quiet person. She was bubbly and cheerful, especially since she is very fond and passionate of her friends. She was sometimes quite enthusiastic and easily excitable when comfortable. Because of her cute and childish demeanor, she has an easily noticeable presence, attracting the attention of strangers, including other children who saw her as a comfortable person to relieve from their pain and agony. As a guinea pig, Sirin was defenseless, believing herself to be merely another cattle ready to be discarded. However, she was still able to make friends and enjoy the little time of life she still had. Unlike other children who lost their will to live and hold other people dearly, Sirin actually had love for life and considered all children to be her only family, which is why while other children simply considered the death of guinea pigs to be the most normal thing in the world, Sirin, on the other hand, felt despair and sorrow for losing her family one by one. Those deaths not only caused her to hold a great hatred towards the scientists of the tower but also developed a power-hungry personality, considering it to be the only thing this world needed to be changed. She saw civilization as a lie and all humanity to be a façade of human race, considering their goodness to be just a false image of themselves when they are actually heartless to the core. Because of that, she hated being a human and weak. Honkai Queen After she was reincarnated, she lost most of her old personality. She is now a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm her comrades in addition to her enemies should they get in her way. She refers to anyone she does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Above all, she was cruel, sadistic, narcissist, self-centred, uncaring and misanthropic to an extreme point where she defines herself to be the Armageddon itself. Once facing her enemies, she is impassive, and regal, but her aloof exterior hides a seething anger. She displays scathing contempt and resentment towards mankind, evidenced in her hateful speech towards Valkyries and humans. Despite her independent streak, it is not to say Herrscher would completely reject all assistance, if only she was forced into a desperate measure. However, she had very little attachment to anything that did not amplify her fame or existence;. she viewed her followers and minions as nothing more than disposable pawns to carry out her tasks, only valuing their usefulness and physical abilities. As stated by many, Herrscher of the Void demonstrates a strange habit when killing victims she is particularly interested in strangle her victims to death so she can feel their lives fading away with her own hands, something she considers to be one of the greatest pleasure she can feel. Whether she is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. She also claims she does not believe in human emotions, which she refers to as the "love" and "heart" reasoning that if her eye cannot see them, they do not exist. These words, and much of Herrscher's overall behavior, reflect the concepts of materialism, which connects to her aspect of Emptiness, as evidenced by her name "Herrscher of the Void", a figure devoid of all emotions, humanity, compassion, kindness and goodness. Her cold demeanor allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. However, she does not seem to comprehend the trait of fighting against all odds; during her final battle with Himeko, she completely overwhelms the Valkyrie in less than 5 seconds, yet Himeko continues to fight on regardless of this, prompting a visibly frustrated Herrscher to yell about how pointless Himeko continuing to fight after showing a small fraction of her power to attempt to show Himeko "true despair" and destroy her mentally, showing her how hopeless she is in fighting someone who is stronger than her; a Goddess. Herrscher can be very demanding due to her narcissism and egocentric personality as she considers every single being to be her servant or just a plaything for her to psychologically, physically (possibly sexually as well) abuse and torture, and then discards them after they are dead or mentally broken. She is also not above torturing and killing animals, children and infants as well, and is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. She maintains a cautious and cool demeanor, being always in control of her actions. She also holds herself with dignity to keep her image as queen pure from any disgraceful human behavior she had before, making an attempt to destroy her human heart to become a complete monster and superior Goddess to be free from all moral and ethic. Herrscher of the Void was considered by many to be the most evil Herrscher of history as no one ever caused so much damage to the world before. Her nature far exceeded that of any common evildoer, even Siegfried at one point stated that she "went beyond normal evil" in the extent of her crimes after she started the Armageddon 16 years later, killing billions and bringing humanity to the brink of extinction. Indeed, Herrscher speedily developed into a power-obsessed megalomaniac of the worst kind and the worst of any known Herrscher in her quest for revenge for everything humans did to her. She was unable and unwilling to express remorse or empathy for the countless crimes she had committed. This was a stark contrast to many other Herrschers who proved to display genuine remorse for their crimes and even before their fall, pity for those abused for their power and even if only a little, care for their followers, all which Herrscher of the Void completely lacked. While all Herrschers are considered to made of pure evil, this theory later becomes false when the Herrscher of the Lightning proved to have feelings and formed a bond with her host, Raiden Mei, becoming one of the first Herrscher to become good. It could stated Herrschers are tragic figures born to destroy but once they experience love even them can become good-hearted beings. Sirin experienced several moments of affection and love when she lived in the imaginary world as part of Kaslana family but in the end she stayed the same ruthless monster as shown during her return 14 years later. At the same time, due to her excessive evil and brutality, others would deny she was still alive for a sense of self-comfort, until evidence was given to their very eyes. During her lifetime including much of her childhood (mostly after her escape from Babylon tower), she was shown to be highly ruthless, cruel, merciless, and sadistic, showing as little mercy to her followers as she did her enemies and even exposing her victims to intense despair and fear by killing their friends and families before finishing them off in the most cruel ways possible. She felt no desire or need for human companionship or friendship, for her power was the only thing that existed while the concept of good and evil was just a fantasy. Her thought of everything in terms of power (which she equated to domination through energy). She was somewhat willfully ignorant of people or matters which she considered to have no value of her presence. She was also arrogant to the point that a few words would break her enemies, including using some of her powers would immediately destroy her enemies in a matter of seconds. Once her enemies proved to be alive, she would lose her cool and start making death threats with anger and spite. Herrscher of the Void saw mankind as insects, even stating killing one of them (a child) would be like stepping on an ant and even if she killed 30 millions or 100 millions, it would mean nothing as they reproduce like virus. For her the only way to satisfy herself would be killing all human race of the planet and then reviving billions once again to torment and torture just so she can kill them again for her sick and twisted sadism. Herrscher did not believe in anyone but herself, nor did she value her fellow Honkai servants except to the extent that they were useful to her. She often described her followers as 'friends' because they are not humans, but in no way treated them like an ordinary person does their friends or family. At one point, she revived her three best friends of her childhood as her servants but she never displayed any kind of affection towards them as she willing to sacrifice them at any time for her own purposes. As such, she was not above killing the children she once trusted and whom were her friends during her days as a guinea pig of the Babylon tower, showing that she lost completely every human quality she once had. Sirin had a need for independence that bordered on pathological, and she preferred to operate in secrecy and solitude whenever possible, even when bombing Earth with meteors, she choose to keep her identity as humanity's destroyer in secrecy. Sirin was so sociopathic and narcissist that she frequently referred to herself in the third person as "Goddess", "Ruler" or "Your Queen". As Sirin, she was considered an intelligent, polite young girl who showed an enthusiasm to learn more about the Herrschers and God and was able to use her superficial charm to make many do her bidding, showing her skill at being an exceptional master manipulator. She was described being a charming, calm, brilliant and determinated to the point of greed. She also had an extremely obsessive nature. When Kiana glimpsed into her mind, she often saw repetitive imagery, symptomatic of Sirin's inability to let go of thoughts or diversify her interests, including her background. Her main obsessions were; power, genocide, revenge and supremacy of the Honkai, these ambitions were so strong that it could literally define Sirin's character. It was noted that Sirin was no different from any other tyrant in paranoid fear of an individual rising against her because of her own obsessive actions; her greatest fear was not being killed but losing that power. For her death was a failure but dying with that power would mean she at least tried but losing that power then dying is the great humiliation of all things as she would return to be the same weakling human she was before. In another ironic twist, this indicates that Sirin failed to make herself unique as she had the flaw of any evil tyrant. Despite the fact that she usually maintained a calm, reserved and sophisticated persona, she was capable of phenomenally explosive and violent fits of rage. Her rage would often get the better of her, casting curses violently and screaming with fury whilst attacking the First Lawman and taunting his human weapons. She also roared with anger whilst duelling Fu Hua. When she experiences these mood swings, she would instinctively kills whomever she saw first, be their allies, enemies or innocent civilians. Like her previous persona in her past life, she is rotten, selfish and unrepentant and was willing to even use her tragic past as weapon to break the seal of Kiana Kaslana, showing she was no longer cared about her experience and was now totally corrupted by power. Basking in luxury, turning the world into a post-Apocalyptic planet for her own self-satisfaction, creating wars for her own pleasure, thinking of her childhood friends and servants as nothing more than tools to be used, an aura conveying these feelings emanated from her. She sees everything existing for her sake and loves to crush the memories, emotions and future of her victims purely because she loves the expressions on her victim's face when their friends and family are taken away from their arms. She also grossly overreacts to light wounds, annihilating and angrily attacking Walter for inflicting a light cuts on her body, it's likely she's simply not used to getting hurt at all or hates feeling pain as she used to be tortured in the past and still consider pain as part of being human, a race she despises completely. Another example of her sadism is shown when she started the Second Honkai War and spared the world for a time only because it amused her to have her minions and army kill the world's inhabitants in a twisted war game, she also never personally interfered whenever it looked like her army was losing, referring to it as a game and whoever loses simply dies, including her own most loyal servants, implying her darwinism where the strong lives and weak dies; but she refuses to be put in the same category as she is no longer a human but a Goddess, a divine being like her are not restricted to mortal bounds. When Benares returned with Agata's corpse on her arms, Sirin cast her aside while calling her weak and useless, showing she had no regard for the lives of weakling, even if they are her family. Despite all her negative traits, Sirin was shown to have a realistic psychological trace of real-life human beings; she is capable of love and regret, implying she still sane at the time she became a Herrscher. Unlike many other Herrschers, Sirin slowly fell into the depths of villainy after experiencing many differents events that altered her point of view of the world, becoming the example of a innocent human being who was forced to see the true colors of the humankind (similar to many stories of war criminals from World War I, World War II and Vietnam war). She first discarded her love for her friends, her affection for her village, for her mother, for the world and finally mankind itself when she saw what people got while she was suffering. Even after her total downfall, she can still feel love, affection and show value to life of innocents and animals, but she consider such feelings to be hopeless, useless and the reason of her suffering so she started to call herself "Honkai" to become the monster/Apocalypse mankind fear so much so she can "share" her misery with all human beings and force them to understand what she had to endure. Even during the 2nd Honkai War, when she experienced the love of a heartwarming family Sirin doubted about her actions and showed regret for everything she did for a short period of time until she remembered that was a false world of happiness. Seeing the world in a different angle, Sirin saw the beauty of human civilization and had secondary thoughts of letting the world live so she can have a new life where no one is hurt. In the imaginary world, she went as far to live like a normal girl and regret for everything (again) she did until she realized it got in the way of her plans of revenge on mankind and decided to destroy such world, kill everyone who experienced such life (calling them to be fools who never saw what the true world is), deeming them to be unworthy of such happiness because she never got to have their peaceful life as evidenced in her quote about Kiana and finally expressing her selfishness and envy for people born in good condictions while she was born in a place of hunger and poverty. At the time she got used to destroy people's happiness, love, future, hope and memories, Sirin fully fell to her inner darkness but even after her complete transformation, Kiana's father Siegfried Kaslana tried to give her an opportunity to start a new life but rejected his offer to become the complete monster she was meant to be. Power and Abilities Herrscher Gems (Stones) Gem of Death - Silence of Death 33999.jpg|Core of the Lightning and Death 3443534.jpg|Core of Flames and Storm The Gem of Death has the ability to create and destroy any living creatures, be they humans or animals. However, it comes with a price, one must understand the true meaning of death otherwise the gem will revive only the corpse of the person but not the soul. Seele only had the stigmata of this Herrscher but it's unknown if she could fully control it. In Moon Shadow comic Kiana was infused with 6th gem, lost consciousness and got controlled by Sirin for a short period of time. Using the only gem she had in her possession Sirin tried to destroy Singapore but was defeated by the S-Valkyrie Fu Hua. Gem of Lightning - Domination of Thunder Gem of Empty Space Gem of Wisdom Gem of Flames - Crave of Storm Gem of Wind - Crave of Storm Sirin is the second ruler of the current era and she was the second lawmaker that had complete control over her abilities for now, like Walt. Her power allows her to create an ideal fluid, converting actual space into her own void realm. It also includes creating sized portals for attacking, defending, or both simultaneously as demonstrated by Sirin inside of K-423. After her death, her core has been divided into four parts, some of those parts had created the third ruler Raiden Mei (Domination of Thunder), daughter of the CEO of Massive Electric and the fourth ruler Wendy (Crave of Storm), a brilliant A-rank Valkyrja that had high potential to be an S-rank but later got taken over by the will of the Houkai and became a Ruler. Powers *''' Intangibility''' - Herrscher of the Void has the ability to walk through solid objects, such as walls. *'Soul Absorption' - By stealing a person's soul Herrscher gains dominance over their souls and very forms, including reviving them as her servants as seen when she revived Aphora, Agata and Bella to serve her. *'Extrasensory' - Herrscher has senses that are not only sharper than a mortal's, affording her abilities such as perfect accuracy, but she has abilities that they completely lack. In particular she possesses a 'third-eye' which allows her to see things from far, far distances. *'Weather Control' - The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit. *''' Gravity Control''' - She has the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. This ability doesn't seem to have a limit as she can use it to push meteors to Earth at free will, including tearing apart the earth around her, creating craters and destroying entire mountains. *'Hypnosis' - She has the ability to control minds, doing so on exclusively with humans. The afflicted human will enter a euphoric and stupor-like states. They will be pliant to all of Herrscher's designs, doing and speaking as she wills. *'Flight '- She is capable of flight by controlling gravity. *'Energy Blast '- She can use her own energy and create powerful blasts and waves of energy in the format of bows and arrows. *'Position Shift' - She fires a energy blast that causes her and her opponent to switch positions. *''' Energy Absorption''' - She consumes life and strength by sucking the energy of Honkais, including from reactors and other technology that utilize such monstrous energy. *'Vanish' - She warps off the battlefield for a few seconds before reappearing. *'Energy Sense' - She can sense Honkai energy naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. *'Telepathy' - The Queen had demonstrated the power to use telepathy and whisper into receptive minds. *'Dimensional Manipulation' - She has shown the ability to manipulate the dimensional forces of the Universe, creating portals between dimensions of different realities. *''' Illusion Casting''' - One of her powers was her ability to create illusions. These illusions include creating an showing her victim illusions of painful past events. They are extremely realistic to the point of physically tangible to her victims. However, sufficiently trained people can resist or outright negate the effects. *'Superhuman Physicality '- She has manifested superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and senses. No parameters or upper limits were established regarding these capabilities. *'Teleportation' - She uses this often for quick appearances or escapes, and to appear before those she has business with. She can teleport to everywhere, as she is everywhere not nowhere at the same time once she entered in a planet. *''' Telekinesis''' - She can use telekinetic powers and can move all types of objects with her mind, from little rocks to buildings. She can even move the moon and meteorites from outer space, making it one of her most dangerous abilities. *'Unlock' - Allows her to open up holes in space that can be used to teleport herself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. *'Immobilization' - Allows her to freeze time for all except those she specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this power, the surrounding area and all those affected by the spell appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. *'Void Unleashed' - Tears open the space-time fabric to unleash a barrage of raw energy. *''' Void Throne''' - Power-boost her allies; team gains 40% Critical DMG and 15% Critical Rate in-game. *'Passive Skill' - Can move rapidly during attack. Can perform 2 consecutive evasions. Small buff to Interrupt and Ignore Interrupt. *'Phase Shuttle' - Shuttle through the space-time fabric to evade enemy attacks. *'Imaginary Dimension' - Herrscher of the Void can create imaginary realities inside of her own voids. Within this area of effect, she can freely manipulate the laws of reality and time, creating a false world and even drags people to live in this world like if it was real. In this world, she can erase whomever or whatever she desires from reality. Natural Abilities *''' Immortality '- She requires no sustenance like oxygen, water and good, and cannot be harmed by mortal means as she is immune to all human weaponry. Only the power of her own DNA Cells or divine entities are capable of doing her harm. She can also live forever by reincarnating in different bodies by splitting her souls in fragments to take control of other people. *'Enhanced Strength''' - While her true physical strength wasn't shown yet, she is stronger enough to strangle people with just one hand and can even lift people using a single arm. *'Subspace Lance' - Her basic attacks which are ranged-melee attacks. In third sequence, it deals 100% of damage and summons a Space Core at the enemy's position. In the fifth sequence, it inflicts short Time Prison on the target enemy. Explosion epicenter pulls in enemies in small AOE, dealing damage and summons a Space Core at the enemy's position. Quotes }} Relationships Allies *God Kiana/Sirin (original-self) *Benares **Agata ✞ **Bella ✞ **Aphora ✞ *RPC-6626 ✞ *Assaka ✞ *Otto Apocalypse (affiliated) Enemies *Kaslana Family **Kiana Kaslana **K-423 **Siegfried Kaslana (M.I.A) **Cecilia Schariac ✞ *Anti-Entropy **Bronya Zaychik **Raiden Mei **Welt Young ✞ **Sin Mal **Lieserl Albert Einstein **Frederica Nikola Tesla *Shicksal **Murata Himeko (M.I.A) **Kallen Kaslana ✞ **Theresa Apocalypse **Rita Rossweisse **Fu Hua **Reanna Brigantia List of Victims Arc Theme Trivia * Herrscher of the Void is often called "God Kiana" (as she's based on God Kiana of Guns Girl Z) and "Salty Tuna" because she's only available through Expansion Supply and she's very powerful. In the fanbase and inside of the studios the term "salty" is often used as meme and becomes official by the studios that months later released a series of online parody 4koma comics based on the game published by a miHoYo staff member. One of the most laughable comic parody is Taste of a Liar from Jojo Bizarre Adventures. *Compared with the data in the record, the rebirth of the Ruler appears to be more silent and cold, but it is only because she has not been able to adapt to the new body after she has experienced a long sleep. Sirin's soul has not changed, when she completely controls the dominance of this body, she will once again become the same crazy and arrogant Void Ruler. *Kiana Kaslana, Herrscher of the Void's new vessel, has been shown to have noticeable homosexual tendencies. She blatantly shows affection for her fellow Valkyrie, Mei and when her father, Siegfried Kaslana's, lecherous behavior is described by Theresa, she mentions being "jealous" presumably because she also would enjoy similar activities. It's unknown if Herrscher of the Void is attached to some of these traces. At one point, she can be heard saying she is "interest in only girls", which may be a dark counterpart of Kiana's love for girls. While Kiana has homosexual traces for girls, Herrscher of the Void may be saying she has only interest in torturing and killing girls. It's debated if it's in a sexual way or a simply a gender preference. *The name "Sirin" comes from a famous Slavic mythology story. Sirin is a mythological creature of Russian legends, with the head and chest of a beautiful woman and the body of a bird (usually an owl). According to myth, the Sirins lived in Vyraj or around the Euphrates River. These half-women half-birds are directly based on the Greek myths and later folklore about sirens. They were usually portrayed wearing a crown or with a nimbus. Sirins sang beautiful songs to the saints, foretelling future joys. For mortals, however, the birds were dangerous. Men who heard them would forget everything on earth, follow them, and ultimately die. People would attempt to save themselves from Sirins by shooting cannons, ringing bells and making other loud noises to scare the bird off. Later (17-18th century), the image of Sirins changed and they started to symbolize world harmony (as they live near paradise). People in those times believed only happy people could hear a Sirin, while only very few could see one because she is as fast and difficult to catch as human happiness. She symbolizes eternal joy and heavenly happiness. The legend of Sirin might have been introduced to Rus' by Persian merchants in the 8th-9th century. In the cities of Chersonesos and Kiev they are often found on pottery, golden pendants, even on the borders of Gospel books of tenth-twelfth centuries. **Because of her name "Sirin", it's implied she is actually half-Russian and Siberian. **It's speculated she may be German thanks to her catchphrase "Ich Liebe Dich" (I love you in German). *At the time she became a Herrscher, she was 14 years old. Chronologically, 16 years after the end of Second Honkai War, she should be 30 years old by now but since she is sealed inside of Kiana's body, who turns out to be a teenager, her current age biologically is 16 years old. *Herrscher of the Void's name was altered three times since her introduction in Guns Girl Z. At first her name was Selina but her name was altered to Celine at the time she showed up in the Chapter 5 of the game. In the prequel 2nd Lawman ''her name was changed to Sirin. The reason is speculated to give her a proper name for someone who was born in Siberia, on the borders of the Soviet Union. *Due to her high-body count and long list of atrocities, she considered to be 'the' most evil villain to ever appear in Chinese mobile games in China's history but thanks to her detailed story-arc, attractive physical appearance and complex personality, almost the entire Honkai Impact's fanbase loves her, considering her to be the ideal malevolent but lovable villainess all players deserve. **Aside from that, the game became even more popular in the West at the time her short OVA came out. The original video got more than 20 million views and the game won 5+ million new players thanks to Herrscher of the Void's introduction to the game in less than a year. Many players stated to be playing only to see Herrscher of the Void. * Herrscher is a German term for Ruler. *According to many players, since Herrscher of the Void was released in the game, many players stated she was too overpower, so much that she won another 4koma comics showing her mere presence in the servers slapped the other characters' states. *From all antagonists of the franchise, Sirin is the villain with the most well-written character, most complex personality, the most famous female antagonist in the series and has the longest comic book where her history is explained. At the moment, her prequel comic book has 53 chapters and is ongoing since 2017 while Otto Apocalypse had only 13 chapters and Herrscher of the Erosion had 14 chapters (combined with ''GGZ ''manga and ''Secret of the Divine Keys ''comic book). *In-universe, Sirin/Herrscher of the Void is considered to be the most evil, dreadful and dangerous Herrscher to have ever existed in New World for starting not only but two Apocalypses, destroying human civilization, dragging the entire planet to a bloody war, destroying the whole Siberia and North Russia in her void realm, summoning millions of new types of Houkai creatures onto the world and putting 1/3 of the planet underwater thanks to the impact of her meteorites in the Mariana Trench. She was feared so much that people refused to admit she may be alive somewhere and states humanity should move on and leave her in the past. By some, the mere mention of her name is considered a taboo and prefer to say "the one who started the Second Honkai War" or "the Herrscher". Her true name was NEVER mentioned in-game. This could a reference to Lord Voldemort's character. *Herrscher is the character with the highest number of MMD videos to date in Asian fanbase of Honkai Impact 3. *Many of Sirin and her Herrscher futuristic counterpart's quotes are altered according to the translations of each country. In Chinese version of her first quote in the OVA she says: "Humans, your existence is a mistake. War, cheating, jealously, greed. You once made me lose everything. But now I'll devour everything. Because I am the Honkai." but once it's translated to Japanese her quote is altered to: "Crumbling. The existence of humans is a mistake. I will devour everything because I am broken". *Sirin's eyes most notable trait is her yellow cross-pupils in her eyes. Curious enough, this pupil appears whenever she takes over Kiana's body, marking her presence there. However, in the comic book ''Moon Shadow ''those pupils never appears in Kiana's eyes when she dominated her mind but she acts much like Sirin's arrogant, aggressive, vicious and sadistic personality while her awakening in the Chapter 5 (The Will of Herrscher Arc) of the game she was more cold, emotionless and aloof and had the cross-pupils since the first second she awoke again. This could, however, be only a minor error on the part of the company. *The KR and Global version of the game lacks the "touch the valkyrie on the home screen" feature, which, among other things, makes the achievement of raising their affection level difficult. The original CN server also loses it after a patch. While the SEA and JP servers still have it, a patch makes touching their chest or groin area not increase the affection level (even if they still react). Also, starting with the release of Herrscher of the Void, any newly released Valkyries will not come with the ability to touch their body. **Curious enough, Herrscher of the Void is the only female character to continue acting like a vicious and arrogant Goddess even if the affection for the captain is in 100%. Players questioned why she continues to be same evil and heartless character despite her "love affection" for the captain is at max level. The answer was obvious: "''Herrscher of the Void is a void, devoid of all love and compassion". The only thing that may count as affection coming from Herrscher is when she refers the captain as "partner" and invites him to play a killing game with innocent lives. *Combined with all antagonists of the franchise, Sirin has the highest body count ever, with more than 7 billions lives under her feet. If one were to combine her previous body count of her past-self, God Kiana, those numbers jump to 15+ billions. *Kiana God's nickname originates from GGZ. Since then, Kiana God is one of the most used term by GGZ and HI3 communities. This term is also one of many things whose birthplace track back to Gun Girl - School Day Z, both official and unofficial. *In the Chinese servers, Herrscher of the Void is the third most-played character of the game. *Herrscher of the Void is the third Herrscher to appear in the game, even though she is related to almost everything that is happening in the story. She only appears in the Chapter 5 in a simulation of the past. *Sirin returned from death more times than any other character of the story, with the total of 3 times. It's implied she might return in the following chapters of the game considering she still alive inside of Kiana's body even after Himeko's sacrifice to seal her away. *Herrscher of the Void is the only antagonist of Honkai Impact 3 to have near-success in almost all of her goals, including the near-extinction of mankind. *As Herrscher of the Void, her voice is much deeper, has robotic tone and a slight echo. *Many of Sirin's quotes are accompanied with ☆. It's implied her quotes with the usage of a star means she is probably surprised or happy enough to break out of her cold behavior. *Herrscher of the "Void" is played with "devoid of all emotions and compassion". Because of that, she represents emptiness in people's hearts or a similar term of nothingness. *In Chinese, Ruler or Herrscher (律化娜) sounds like NaCl (氯化钠). NaCI basically means "salt" in Chinese. External Links *Sirin - Honkai Impact 3 Wiki *Sirin - Official Honkai Impact Wiki *Kiana's Herrscher of the Void - Official Honkai Impact Wiki **God Kiana - Guns GirlZ Wiki Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:The Heavy Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Obsessed Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dissociative Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Friend of the hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mutilators Category:Totalitarians Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Deities Category:Strategic Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychics Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fanatics Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fragmental Category:Deal Makers Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cheater Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Opportunists Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creator Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Pawns Category:Necessary Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Damned Souls Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Nemesis Category:Saboteurs Category:Posthumous Category:Heretics Category:Outcast Category:Defilers Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Imprisoned Category:Possessor Category:Parasite Category:Collector of Souls Category:Legacy Category:Mongers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Magic Category:God Wannabe Category:Cataclysm Category:Force of Nature Category:Monarchs Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thugs Category:Mascots